


Taking a Chance

by Anonymous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rimming, Suit Kink, Suit Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Raihan asked Kabu a question, one that was fairly open ended. Kabu found it was easier to answer with actions rather than words.Excerpt:"The older man still hadn't answered his question from a few hours ago.“Well?” Raihan found himself asking, wanting more than anything to get out of his suit.Kabu regarded him. Slower than a trapinch he drew his eyes up Raihan’s body, taking in the details of his suit, the untucked shirt, and the missing cufflinks. Kabu had done that himself - removing Raihan’s cufflinks - when they had been at the bar earlier, when Raihan had actually asked the question in the first place.“If you fulfil your promise,” Kabu said slowly, “then yes.” "
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150
Collections: Anonymous





	Taking a Chance

The party had been and gone by now, Raihan found himself being reminded as Kabu stood in the doorway out, and yet the older man still hadn't answered his question from a few hours ago. It was still burning in the back of his mind, already left his tongue but still residing in the space it had once held. It was torture, seeing the steel-grey eyes focusing on him, but not being given an inch of rope.

“Well?” Raihan found himself asking, wanting more than anything to get out of his suit.

Kabu regarded him. Slower than a trapinch he drew his eyes up Raihan’s body, taking in the details of his suit, the untucked shirt, and the missing cufflinks. Kabu had done that himself - removing Raihan’s cufflinks - when they had been at the bar earlier, when Raihan had actually asked the question in the first place.

“If you fulfil your promise,” Kabu said slowly, “then yes.” 

Wordlessly, but with an audible gulp, Raihan moved towards him. 

Stepping out into the frosty Hammerlocke air, he couldn't help but wish he’d brought a coat to go with his suit jacket, and seeing Kabu in his made him feel all the colder. But it was an odd thing, this coldness, seeing as he didn't really feel cold as much as he did shivery, like he’d had too much sugar instead of a few pints of beer. Kabu looked as unaffected as ever, his face gaining a tint of red from the wind and cold but not changing his expression at all. Raihan couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the space between where his hairline ended and his coat began, and vowed to at least kiss, hopefully mark, the area before the night was over. 

The man had pretty pale skin, after all, so it wouldn't be particularly difficult. 

“Where would you rather go?” Kabu asked, stopping at the end of the street and turning to face Raihan. His voice was softer than usual, but not at all unsure. “I have a room at the Budew Drop Inn, if you would rather.” 

Raihan didn't want to argue. His own flat was in a more expensive part of the city with an avid night district, and reporters who knew which building his penthouse was in. The inn would be more discreet, and Raihan said so.

Kabu smirked, pleased with the answer, and lead the way.

He could feel the giddy beat of his heart with every footstep, shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm. He couldn't help but wonder if Kabu felt the same, even with his stoic features and permanently furrowed brow. He also wondered about other things, taboo questions bubbling to the surface in droves. Had he had sex with men before? What position did he usually take? Was he actually attracted to Raihan or was he just looking for a good time?

It was difficult considering the last one, since he’d stumbled over his confession to the other man earlier that night, and he hoped it was requited. 

A few minutes later, still with the conflicting hot and cold feelings inside Raihan, Kabu slid the key card to his room through the reader, and they both stepped through the door. 

It was a somewhat modest suite (Kabu probably insisted upon modesty, since usually Rose would pay for the best room in the hotel), with a separate bathroom and bedroom to the living space, and Raihan spied a rather lavish jacuzzi bath through the ajar door to the other room. The bedroom door was closed, and the table near the sofa bared some complimentary gifts; a bouquet of roses (red and blue), a small box of unopened chocolates, two champagne flutes, and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of water. The green accents of the room, along with the dark spruce finishes and cream walls, made it feel warmer than the air outside, even with the air conditioning on. 

Kabu shucked off his coat, letting it drape over the edge of the sofa, before he began the automated process of taking off his suit jacket. Raihan watched as each button popped open and the maroon dress shirt underneath revealed itself bit by bit. Kabu then went to his own wrists, undoing the cuffs and putting them into the dish on the coffee table with a clink, and finally went to his own throat for his tie. Raihan swallowed heavily, watching with keen eyes as Kabu pushed his long fingers through the knot and undid it, slipping the silk free from its confines. Finally, with deliberate slowness, he popped the top two buttons of the shirt free, and pulled his collar apart. 

Raihan didn't react for a moment, too focused on the reveal of untouched, unseen skin, but as soon as Kabu cleared his throat, he moved with eagerness to undress to the same standard. 

He wasn't wearing his beanie but reached to remove it anyway, cursing internally when he remembered that it wasn't there, and covering the movement by taking off his bowtie instead. Next was the jacket, with no cufflinks to follow it, and finally he undid his shirt and pulled it free, letting it slip off his shoulders like water so it could pool on the floor. 

Kabu watched intently. He hadn't moved from his position beside the sofa, although he did lean on it now with one hip. Raihan wondered if Kabu was enjoying himself, or if he was just looking, analysing, and seeing what he had to offer. 

Now shirtless, Raihan had to ask, “What now?”

Kabu didn't look surprised by the question, but there was a definite tint to his cheeks when he answered, “Are you still comfortable fulfilling your request?” 

And finally, Raihan had an answer to a man who only gave him questions.

“Yeah. Yeah, for sure.” 

Without hesitation, Raihan took two long steps forward and dipped, pressing his lips firmly against the older man’s own, and he groaned when Kabu lifted himself up to meet the kiss. At first, neither moved, but taking initiative Kabu parted his lips and let his tongue slide out to touch Raihan’s.

It was falling off his pokemon mid-flight - something Raihan unfortunately knew from a few years ago when Flygon wasn't quite strong enough to hold him yet - with the rushing blood going past his ears and the Butterfree-like feeling in his stomach. He slipped a hand onto Kabu’s hip, letting it linger there for a moment before it slipped forward onto his belt buckle, which he undid with deft hands. Kabu didn't flinch when he pulled the belt free and let it drop to the floor, instead using the time to undo Raihan’s own buckle which he left inside the loops. 

Letting out a soft moan, Kabu let Raihan guide him backwards into one of the cream coloured walls, huffing as his back made contact. Raihan crowded inwards, his height unintentionally stopping Kabu from thinking, or looking at anything else. His mouth drifted to the older man’s neck, not biting or licking, but mouthing at the tendons of his throat, which wavered under the attention. With a heavy breath, Raihan broke their quiet moment.

“Would you rather,” his warm voice prickled the hairs on Kabu’s neck, “do this here, in the bedroom, or in the bathroom?”

“What? Bathroom?”

Raihan chuckled, “I am  _ dying _ to try out your bath.”

“Oh,” Kabu said, feeling powerless when Raihan made good on his intent to mark his neck, “Yes, that.” 

The bath ran, as did Kabu’s heart rate as Raihan finally,  _ finally, _ decided to reap the seeds that he sowed back at the party.

He wasn't a particularly loud man during sex, but he still felt the need to bite his lip as Raihan ran his tongue from his taint to his hole, which fluttered under the warm attention it was receiving. Raihan is taking his time as the tub filled, skirting around the edges of where Kabu needed him most, leaving red nibbles on the insides of his cheeks and thighs, and unintentionally (or intentionally, Kabu couldn't tell) blowing cool air onto the heated flesh. As the licks got steadily closer, Raihan slipped one hand away from his ass cheek and to the meat of his thigh, separating them to get a deeper and better angle.

Kabu was struggling not to slip onto the floor in a puddle of ecstasy. He’d been gripping the sink for dear life for at least ten minutes now. Raihan hadn't paused for breath.

“The- the bath,” Kabu has to say, even though he can't tell if it’s to get a moment or to stop it from over filling. 

“Oh, shit,” Raihan pushed the tap back down, and the water stopped flowing. The next thing to do was obvious, but neither moved for a second.

Then, they went all at once. 

Raihan shucked off his trousers and underwear, and Kabu straightened himself back off the marble sink and counter, wincing as his sweaty skin made noise as it pulled off. He felt overly heavy, like he was carrying a backpack filled with sand or his coat had rocks in its pockets. It was an odd feeling, considering his nudity.

As soon as his trousers were off, Raihan dipped into the bath, letting the jasmine scented water soak into his tanned skin, and he beckoned Kabu to follow along with his example. Without hesitation, he did, letting each leg slip into the water on either side of Raihan’s lap. 

“There you go,” Raihan said, “nice and easy, like I promised.” 

Kabu, however, felt flushed to an impossible degree, like he was kneeling in lava, or drinking tea directly from the kettle. His skin had goose bumps all up the arms, not used to being half out of the scalding water and exposed to the air. Raihan rubbed his warm hands over the exposed skin of his stomach, however, letting the warm water soak in. 

“Do we have…” Kabu didn't say the word, but his intentions were obvious.

“Yeah, we do.”

And just like that, Raihan grasped one of the bottles from the side of the tub and pulled it over. Pouring some of the waterproof lube into his hand, he pulled Kabu up by the meat of his thigh so that he was kneeling up again, his ass just out of the water. He took his time working one finger into his hole, his wrist brushing his balls, and even with the prior preparation Kabu was still tight enough for Raihan to lick his lips in anticipation, the faint taste of the other man still on his tongue.

He added a second finger, licking into Kabu’s mouth to distract himself from his own need. It was getting harder and harder to ignore with each huff, moan or groan Kabu let escape his lips, echoing against the mirrors and tiles in the room. 

“Fuck, I don't know if I can wait.”

“I don't know if I can either.” 

Freeing his fingers, Raihan gently, so gently, guided Kabu down onto his cock.

It took a minute, letting Kabu down inch by inch until he was fully settled in Raihan’s lap, and once he finally did reach that point, they still had to wait a moment in a daze of heavy breathing for him to adjust. 

It was torture, being so close to getting what he came for but being forced to wait and watch as the object of his affection was  _ right there _ , breathing in and out like he would never get tired of being still. Raihan wanted to say something, to beg, to plead, but he couldn't bring himself to. 

He just watched as Kabu’s chest rose and fell with the movements. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Go.” 

As Kabu moved upwards, his powerful thighs beginning the process as Raihan’s hips snapped up to meet them halfway. His hands slid down Kabu’s ass, cupping the globes of his cheeks and spreading them apart like he did when he ate him out earlier, and the stretch of his hole has Kabu moaning softly, like he was trying to be cautious of volume. Raihan wouldn't allow it.

“Ease up a little,” he smirked, “I can hardly hear you.”

“You can- ah- hear me fine.” 

Raihan pouted, “I really can't, are you sure you're enjoying this?”

“Yes!” 

“Are you sure?”

Instead of replying, Kabu glared at him (with less power than usual, since his cheeks were flaming red) and shoved his hips down, sloshing the bathwater around them. Raihan chuckled, but it turned into a moan when Kabu rode him with renewed vigour, not pausing for a moment every time their hips met. If the bathwater had been lower, Raihan might have been able to see the older man’s dick above the bubbles, but as it was, he reached blindly forward to grasp at it, trying to get a firm hold since he knew that at this rate, he wouldn't be lasting long at all. 

Kabu gasped at the touch, his hips stuttering as Raihan pumped him with a tight hand, and he let his head down onto Raihan’s shoulder, mouthing at him without even really meaning to. Raihan let his other hand trail over Kabu’s back, to his shoulders and down to his ass, before squeezing another handful and helping Kabu up again into his next thrust. The older man let out a shaky breath, caught between shoving himself down or bucking into Raihan’s touch, and he settled into a mixture of both. 

“Close,” Kabu huffed, his hair falling into his eyes. 

“Me too.” 

Raihan thrust his hips up harder, meeting Kabu on the way down again and sloshing the water back and forth with each movement. His hand made waves where he stroked, and in the last moments before climax, his knees drew up, his hand lost rhythm, and he bit the skin between Kabu’s jaw and neck.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally let go, with Kabu following him off the edge moments after. 

Shuddering, Kabu slipped down Raihan’s chest and lay his head on the other man’s shoulder, panting heavily as he felt the sweat on his skin roll down his back and into the still warm water. He could fall asleep right there, he thought, right on Raihan. 

“Fuck,” Raihan said, resting his hand on Kabu’s lower back.

Kabu made sound of muffled agreement, but it got absorbed into Raihan’s skin. 

Eventually, the water in the bath grew cold, and with wrinkled fingertips they had to leave it in favour of the robes hanging on the door. It wasn't awkward, per say, nor unwilling when Kabu let Raihan follow him into the suite’s bedroom and collapse on the bed, but he didn't really know what to say - the confession at the party had come out of nowhere, and even though Raihan had assured him that  _ no _ ,  _ he wasn't drunk, _ and that  _ no, he had definitely thought this through _ , he couldn't help but wonder if it was legitimate. Did Raihan really think of him as more than an easy fuck, or did he just want to be intimate for an evening and leave it at that.

“What are you thinking about?” Raihan asked, unashamed of how little of his body the robe covered when he lay back.

“Your confession earlier,” Kabu replied, seeing no reason to lie. 

Raihan flushed, but didn't look regretful. If anything, he seemed pleased. Hopeful, almost. 

“What about it?”

Kabu didn't reply.

“You know that I meant it, right?” 

Kabu’s face broke out in a slightly different emotion to the one before, one Raihan couldn't really identify since he was used to grand gestures more than subtle ones.

“Come on, Kabu. What are you thinking about?” 

“You.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Anything specific?”

Kabu hummed, “I’m thinking about how lucky I am.”

Raihan laughed, “Lucky? If anything, I’m the lucky one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of 2020, woohoo!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this fanfiction, since I enjoyed writing it! If you did enjoy this, please leave comments, Kudos and bookmarks as they encourage me to write more.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: https://turtle-ier.tumblr.com


End file.
